Our Boys' Eyes
by PixieKindOfCrazy
Summary: Lois and Chloe reflect on their boyfriends' peepers.


**I got the idea for this story when I was watching Oliver queen videos-and from Clark videos I'd already seen- on YouTube. In one of them he just looked up at Chloe with those brown eyes and I'm like "Gah, I have to write a story about those eyes" because I get inspiration at random times. And so I did. Please enjoy or Clark may come and use his super strength on you….just kidding….kinda OOC**

Chloe's POV

Girls have all different tastes in guys; some girls like surfer dudes, some like football jocks or even the quiet, yet sweet and cute nerd. Some the classic dark hair and dark eyes combo, or the blond hair blue eyes type of guy. Muscled or skinny. Tall or kind of short. We've seen them all right?

Yes, I realize I am now officially ranting, but it has to be done sometimes. I know all too well of the crush-er more than crush-I had on my best friend/savior of the world, Clark, when we were in high school. But in all fairness, it's not an easy thing to hate Clark Kent. He's brave and sweet and moral, yet totally clueless sometimes. Lord help him. And, yes we all know he's very attractive. I mean it's kind of hard to turn away from his baby blue puppy eye stare, but I've done it. Stand witness to that.

But all this is quite old news. My Clark Crushing Phase is long gone. That shipped sailed about the same time I really became a reporter for the Planet. Don't get me wrong; I still love him. Just only as a brother and a best friend. Do you think I could make the phrase "brother from another mother…ship" work? You know because of the alien thing….yeah, I didn't think so either.

Okay, I know you're all waiting for me to get to the point of this. It's something I started figuring out a couple weeks ago. I actually like brown eyes more than blue eyes now. I know I have blue eyes and I'm not insulting myself; I mean, on guys, brown eyes appeals to me more. Brown like chocolate; comforting _and _still sexy. Brown like warm. Like home. Brown eyes with a mischievous twinkle in them, right above that maddeningly mysterious smirk. Indignant, yet still good-hearted. His eyes tell you so much about him. By now, those of you who catch on quickly can probably guess who I mean. The one and only. The lovable, sometimes idiot. The millionaire playboy. Oliver Queen.

A couple weeks ago, I started seeing him differently. He's been one of Watchtower's team of superheroes that regularly checks in and helps. The others are good too, it's just over the past couple months, he's really helped me out. At first, I thought it was just friendly appreciation. Then the night where he showed me how to shoot the arrow happened. I never thought too much about how in shape he was until then, with his long arms around my shoulders, guiding my hands to aim the bow. And after that, is when I noticed the eye thing. He would occasionally give me these looks, like he was waiting to see what I would do. Sometimes I'd catch him looking at me when he thought I wasn't paying attention to him. He'd turn away so quick and shyly when I caught him though. It was sort of cute. Sometimes I think Oliver is just a kid on the inside. And so, that's when I concluded that I like brown eyes better, because, now, whenever he comes to kiss me, right before he does, he gives me a good long look with those deep, wonderful, brown doe eyes of his, unintentionally bats his eyes some, and only then will he lean in.

Lois's POV

I know everyone probably wonders how this could have happened right? I mean, most times, when people hear the words "Lois" and "Clark" together, they don't exactly swoon and wish to put our faces on a Hallmark card. Or so I thought. Lois and Clark, it's like putting pickles with peanut butter. One sour and chunky, the other creamy and satisfying. I would of course be the peanut butter in this metaphor. Or I guess we could be compared to nuclearly reactive chemicals-great on their own, but explosive when combined. Don't take the combining part in the wrong way now though. (Innuendo of a dirty mind compliments of one Lois Lane) Sorry, I tend to ramble. Eh, it's in the family.

So how did Lois and Clark-and yes I've insisted time and time again that it's Lois and Clark, not Clark and Lois- ever become anything resembling a couple? Well, I'd been noticing differences lately. In myself and in him. Now I know you'll probably swipe 10 points of my writer status for being so corny-and I can forget my feminist aspirations for saying this- but Clark is not an easy man to say no to. And seeing as we all know how many times I've said no to him, I think that says a lot for my will power. But, in all seriousness, he's just not like anyone I know. I think I once said that I would be lucky to marry a guy as honorable as Clark and, astonishing I know, but I really did mean it. He doesn't take the easy way out like most slackers I know. Like the ones at work. They opt for the stories that don't take much background research or serious digging. I mean really they don't call journalism HARD- hitting just because they like to laugh at the double meaning (there goes my mind again) Sorry I'm rambling again aren't I? Anyway, he took the hardest to prove story that was on the table with me, even if our journalistic integrity could take a hard hit if we didn't prove the story. When I asked him why, he just said that nothing worth getting is easy. That it wasn't supposed to be. Clark Kent as a believer in destiny? Weird to think about, I know. And he's always being the bigger person in things. Damn his stupid morals. Like Chloe told me a story a while ago about when Lex was trapped in these underground tunnels or something with a psycho lady that was convinced her husband WASN'T killed in war. Anyway, Chloe said that Clark risked his life to go down there and save Lex, even though Lex and Clark already hated each other at that time. But with Lex stealing the love of the guy's life, can you really blame Clarkie? Okay, back to the point. So Chloe asked him why he was going down there to save him and why he couldn't just let the search party do it? Then Chloe told me she realized something-that heroes don't get to choose who they have to save. I'm confused as to why she referred to Clark as a hero, but you know she also had the Wall of Weird so you can see how askew her perspective is. Just saying. And even with all that the thing that bugs me now the most about Clark is the puppy look he gives me sometimes. He doesn't even know he's doing it. He just…agggh. I mean I'm not used to feeling like a weak -kneed school girl because of Smallville of all people. But with eyes like that, I'm lucky I didn't burst into flames from his stares. Stop me if I sound shallow and girly, but when he looks at you with those 'I believe everything in the world can be good again, will you help me?' eyes, how can you not just fall into his arms and say yes? He can show so many different emotions through his eyes** a/n-got this reference from the youtube video clark's evolution of puppy dog eyes-watch it)**- sadness, hope, happiness, anger, confusion. And he doesn't even have to speak. You all know how strong I am and even I can't help it. So I dare you girls out there to walk up to Clark Kent and watch that freaky eye thing he does and just TRY to say no to what he's asking. I double dog dare you. And if you yell at him when he's sad, I'll give you the title of 'Supreme Awesome Bitch'….Actually you probably shoudn't…I've seen C lark when he's mad….and if you think his WEEPY eyes are something…

"Chloe?"

"What Lois?"

"You know what I just realized?"

"That Clark's name isn't Smallville?"

"No…I knew that already, believe it or not. Guess again."

"What? Why? N-"

"Just do it."

"Fine. That…."

"Chlo? Hello? Wipe that dreamy look off your face and quit staring at Oliver!"

"Oliver has really nice eyes…."

"Okay, normally creepy, but I'm overlooking that. Wanna know why?"

"No."

"Okay then here it is-because you were right on target. I realized that our boyfriends have really awesome eyes. I mean those are some peepers those boys have. "

"I'll say."


End file.
